The Story of Peter
by Evil Lady
Summary: A story of Peter Pettigrew, and his days at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Peter

The Story of Peter

** **

Intro

This is a story about a guy named Peter Pettigrew. Many think he died a hero's death, while he's still alive.

It's a tale of the dark and the good, where the innocent are born with a gift, one they can't help, one that can change your life upside down. 

This gift may seem like a blessing, but it can be dark, and very powerful.

It is the gift-the worst of all- the gift, of obedience.

*****

Disclaimer- Peter Pettigrew, and all HP stuff belong to J.K. Rowling, which you should know already!!! 


	2. Chapter1

The Story of Peter

The Story of Peter

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I know the chapters are very short, but I run out of ideas!!!**

Peter's curse had made life easy for his parents, Ryan and Megan Pettigrew. As a baby, they could easily make him stop crying, go to sleep and wake up when they wanted him to, and other simple things like that.

**Four years after Peter was born, his sister, Mary, was born. Peter didn't enjoy having her around at all, and four years later, it was obvious she felt the same way. Although she was only turning four, Mary could have complete control over her brother, although she only made him do small things; she never hurt him. In fact Mary was a very nice person, and at the time, so was Peter. But there was one thing Peter wanted more than anything, all he wanted was some friends. In fact, he got his wish 3 years later, the year he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and that's where our story begins.**

**Peter had been ordered by his parents that he had to make some friends within one week of his arrival to the school. As Peter bid his parents and sister good bye on September first, there was a snake slithering by in the grass, and quietly to herself, she hissed, "Masssssssssster, I have found him, in ssssssssssseven yearsssssssssss, he is yoursssssssssssssssssssss." And with that, Nagini slithered off into an underground tunnel.**


	3. Chapter2

The Story of Peter chapter 2

The Story of Peter chapter 2

** **

Peter went and sat in an empty compartment in the big scarlet steam engine that would take him to the school. Slowly the door to his compartment slid open. A boy about his age stepped in. He had shiny black hair and large nose. 

**"Can I sit here?" he asked, looking around.**

**"Sure," said Peter. His dad had told him to make some friends, so of course he had to obey.**

**"What's your name?" the boy asked with a sneer growing on his face.**

**"Peter. Peter Pettigrew. What's yours?"**

**"Severus Snape. What house do you think you'll be in?"**

**"I don't really know. My parents never really told me much about the houses, they wanted everything to be a surprise."**

**"Well, I know I'm going to be a Gryffindor. No doubt about it."**

**"Really? I hear that's where Dumbledore's from."**

**"It is, but I thought you didn't know much about the houses."**

**"I don't, but that's one thing I do know." Just then, the door slid open, and 2 boys walked in, both with black hair, although the first one had glasses.**

**"Mind if we join you?" asked the one with the glasses.**

**"Umm," Peter couldn't say anything. He talked the first time because he had been ordered to make friends, and he made a friend. He wasn't very outgoing, so he just sat there.**

**"Sure, why not?" said Severus. The sneer was back on his face.**

**"My name's Sirius Black," said the second boy, as he brought in him trunk.**

**"And my name's James Potter."**

**"I-I'm Peter Pettigrew."**

**"My name's Severus Snape."**

**"I heard of your dad," said James, "he went to school with my dad. My dad says your dad was really mean and nasty and he was in Slytherin." Sirius made a gagging noise and the two boys erupted with laughter.**

**"Yeah? Well my dad says your dad was a show off. He always showed off in Quidditch and he says that you probablywill too. But I know I can beat you."**

**"Oh yeah? All right. Since I'm going to be in Gryffindor, and you'll be in Slytherin, next year-"**

**"What? I'm not going to be in Slytherin, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor. Why'd I be in Slytherin?"**

**"Well, your dad was. But once we're second years and we can play Quidditch, your on."**

**"Deal." The rest of the ride, James and Sirius were talking quietly, glancing at Severus, while Severus just sat there scowling at them. **

**"Oh, I'll get thatPotter," he thought to himself, "him and his no good friends. They'll see." **

**"We'll be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be brought to the castle separately," blared a voice through the train. The boys changed into their robes and finally, they were at Hogwarts.**


	4. Chapter3

The Story of Peter chapter 3

The Story of Peter chapter 3

** **

"Firs' years, over here!" boomed the voice of a giant man with bushy black hair. This man was named Rubeus Hagrid, the game keeper. Peter walked nervously over to the man. "Four ter a boat, that's it, now row!" The oars magically started to row by themselves through a giant lake. "Watch yer heads, there. Yeh should be gettin' yer first glimpse of Hogwarts here in a second." Peter gasped as he looked up at a giant castle. As the students started going into the castle, Peter realized he couldn't find the 3 boys he had met on the train. Scared, he went and followed another first year, just so he wouldn't get lost.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking, but why are you following me?" asked the first year he followed. It was a girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"Well, you see, I, er, can't find my friends, so I followed you so I wouldn't get lost."

"Oh, I see, and your name would be,"

"Oh, my names Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Lily Evans." She smiled and shook his hand. 

"Peter, there you are, we've been looking all over for you!" it was Sirius. "Oh, and I see you've met Lily. How're you doing, Lily? Long time no see!"

"Things are great at home."

"How's my favorite cousin, Petunia?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, jealous, snobby, obnoxious, the usual. Who's that?" Sirius turned around. James had been prodding him on the back for a minute, but Sirius hadn't noticed.

"Oh, this is my friend, James Potter. James, this is my cousin, Lily Evans."

"Oh, er, hi," James said, going red.

"A pleasure to meet you. What house are you guys going to be in?" asked Lily.

"Gryffindor, of course, where else would we belong?" said Sirius, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Well, I pity whoever's in Gryffindor, you'll have the place blown to pieces!"

"Well, what house will you be in?"

"Oh, I don't know. Since my parents are both muggles, I don't know much about the houses. My friend, Cassandra, said Gryffindor's for the brave, Ravenclaw's for the smart, Hufflepuff's for the loyal, and Slytherin's for the evil people. So I think Ravenclaw would suit me, although Gryffindor wouldn't be bad."

"Line up students, single file, the sorting is about to begin," the voice was coming from a stern looking witch. She led them into the Great Hall, where a old hat sang a song. Then the witch called out names from a roll of parchment.

"Abbot, Michael," she said, as a short blonde boy walked up to the hat. After a while, the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Arnold, Chelsea," she said, and a girl with long brown hair and the worst look on her face walked up to the stool and shoved on the hat, but as soon as she sat down the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Then it was Sirius's turn. He walked up but the hat barely touched his head when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

And she went on shouting names, and worried looking kids walked up to the hat. When she yelled, "Evans, Lily," Lily walked up casually, put on the hat and sat down. No trace of worry in her face. After a minute or two, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and she went and sat at the Gryffindor table. Then there was "Figg, Arabella" who went to Ravenclaw and "Mundungus Fletcher," who went to Hufflepuff. Then there was a list of names that seemed to take forever. The one who was most interesting was a boy named "Lupin, Remus!" He ended up in Gryffindor, but when the witch called his name, some teachers exchanged worried glances at each other. Then more names and after what took forever, it was "Pettigrew, Peter," Peter walked up, slowly, to the hat and put it on. "Hmm," it said, "You aren't too hard, you could easily fit into Hufflepuff-" "No, please, put me in Gryffindor, that's where my friends are." "Really, but Gryffindor doesn't fit you, you have none of the qualities." "Please, please, put me in Gryffindor," "Oh, alright, but just this once, don't tell any one. GRYFFINDOR!" Peter walked over, pale and sweaty, and took a seat next to Sirius. Next was "Potter, James" and James walked up, in the same manner as Lily, but just like Sirius, the hat was barely on his head before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" across the room. He came back and took a seat between Sirius and Lily, and watched the rest of the sorting.

It was "Shales, Cassandra" who was in Gryffindor, and the "Snape, Severus" Some of the teachers scowled at the name. He, against his wishes, was put into Slytherin.

"Oh, great," thought Peter, looking a James, "looks like they'll be rivals for a while."

The feast was like any normal feast. James and Sirius were plotting ways to humiliate Severus. Lily and Cassandra were talking about which classes they thought were the best. Peter started to talk to the Remus Lupin kid. He seemed nice, but he looked really tired and he kept on looking at the ceiling. Peter knew the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside, but he didn't think anybody could find it that interesting.


	5. Chapter4

The Story of Peter Chapter 4

            It seemed like just yesterday.  Peter could vividly remember his first day at Hogwarts.  He made some great friends.  He could remember learning to become an Animagus, oh what fun that was.  Peter didn't want to leave Hogwarts, yet today was his graduating day.

            "Hey, Peter!  We're just about to go see what Lily and James are up to," Remus said, while Sirius tried to keep a straight face, "want to come?"

            "No, thanks.  Maybe later," Peter replied.  He needed to figure out what he was doing after graduation was over.  He wasn't particularly good at any magic.

            "Whatever, suit yourself.  Come on Remus!  We're wasting precious time!"  Sirius said, pulling on Remus's arm.

            "Alright, all right!  My Sirius, you are still the same as you've been since we were second years!"  Said Remus with a laugh, and they set off in a run to see where Lily and James were.  Peter decided to take a walk.  He set off to the perimeter of the school, by the Forbidden Forest.

            "Ahh.  Peter Pettigrew.  Just the man."  A cold voice reached him.  Peter didn't know what made him do it, why he didn't just ignore it and set off toward the school.  Instead, he turned around.  He saw a man who looked to be in his thirties.

            "Yes.  Yes that's me.  Why'd you want  to see me?"  

            "You are wondering what to do when this little celebration is over.  Are you not?"

            "Yes, how did you know?"

            "I know everything, Mr. Pettigrew.  And I know exactly what you will do.  You will work for me."

A/N:  Who is this man?  You know who it is!  Anyway, I didn't know where to go just yet so that's why this is so short!  It's been over a year, so I decided it was time to write some more lol


End file.
